tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
How the Snow Kill stole Christmas
"How the Snow Kill stole Christmas" ist ein Weihnachts-Special von Nico und eine Fortsetzung zur Folge Reise zum Nordpol. Wer diese Folge noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte sie sich besser vorher ansehen Handlung Die Szene beginnt mit Snow Kill, der nachts in einem Iglu vor der Wand sitzt. Snow Kill: Wer ich bin? Sie nennen mich Snow Kill..... Mein Ziel? Es ist sehr groß... Um wen es dabei geht? Sein Vorname ist Santa. Sein Nachname ist Claus..... Meine Geschichte? Die ist sehr lang. Aber sie wird dieses Jahr noch ihren Höhepunkt erreichen! Es klopft am Iglu und ein Schneemann öffnet die Tür Schneemann: Snow Kill? Sprecht ihr etwa schon wieder mit der Wand? Snow Kill: Verdammt! Ich halte hier einen inneren Monolog. Du solltest mich doch dabei nicht stören! Schneemann: Verzeihung, Sir. Snow Kill: Egal, da du schonmal hier bist. Ist alles bereit für Phase 1? Schneemann: Alles bereit Snow Kill: Ok, dann los. INTROMUSIK Weiter geht es im TCRI. Snow Kill tritt unten gerade die Tür ein und kommt mit einem Haufen Schneemänner rein. Einer der menschlichen Arbeiter bemerkt das und rennt schnell zum Telefon Arbeiter: ALARM! Wir müssen in den Alarmzustand wechseln! Ein Haufen seltsamer Schneemänner sind gerade (wird von Snow Kill gepackt und gegen die Wand geworfen) Bishop: (an der anderen Leitung) Bill? Bill? Was ist da unten denn los? (Piepton am Telefon) Bishop: Ok, das reicht. Earth Protection Force, Alarmzustand! Alle Waffen vorbereiten. Irgendetwas ist da unten Ganz viele Earth Protection Force-Soldaten laden ihre Waffen und zielen auf den Aufzug im obersten Stockwerk Der Aufzug öffnet sich und Snow Kill kommt rausgesprungen. Die EPF-Soldaten fangen alle an auf ihn zu schießen, aber Snow Kill macht das nicht viel und er verprügelt nach und nach alle Soldaten. Die Schneemänner helfen ihm und führen ausgeglichene Zweikämpfe mit den Soldaten.thumb|250px|Die EPF-Soldaten verteidigen ihre Basis. Snow Kill hat sich währendessen einige Mutagen-Behälter geschnappt und will damit abhauen, aber Bishop stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Snow Kill wirft die Mutagenbehälter zu den Schneemännern und gibt ihnen den Befehl zum Rückzug, während er selbst Bishop angreift. Bishop weicht den Schlägen von Snow Kill aus und schafft es ihn einige Male zu schlagen und zu treten. Snow Kill hält sich aber auf den Beinen und so geht der Kampf weiter bis Snow Kill es schafft Bishop gegen die Wand zu schlagen und aus dem Gebäude zu entwischen. Snow Kill: Phase 1: Abgeschlossen Währendessen bei den Turtles: Splinter meditiert gerade, April trainiert ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten, Donnie ist in seinem Labor am arbeiten und Leo, Raph, Mikey, Casey und Karai schauen Fernsehen. Leo: Schön das du über die Feiertage zu uns gekommen bist, Karai. Karai: Ja, ich brauch auch mal ne Pause von der ganzen "Die Stadt von Shredder zurückholen"-Sache. Und ich feier Weihnachten zum ersten Mal mit meinem richtigen Vater. Raph: Zu blöd, dass du Jahre lang mit deinem falschen "Vater" Weihnachten gefeiert hast. Er hat dich ausgebildet und zu dem gemacht was du bist. Splinter hat in 16 Jahren kaum was zu deiner Erziehung beigetragen. Das ist schon etwas traurig. Casey: PSST! Mikey: Ja, Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew, die Weihnachtsfolge beginnt. Karai: Ich geh mal kurz ins Dojo. Karai geht ins Dojo und schaut sich dort die ganzen Bilder von Splinter und Tang Shen und Bilder von Splinter und den Turtles an. Splinter; Was betrübt dich, meine Tochter? Karai: Was? Äh, garnichts. Splinter: Ich glaube da steckt etwas mehr dahinter als garnichts. Karai: Seufz. Ja, du hast Recht, Vater. Es ist nur, es ist so toll das wir hier zuammen Weihnachten verbringen, als Vater und Tochter, das wir beide Ninjas im selben Team sind. Splinter: Nun, das erklärt nicht was dich betrübt. Karai: Mich betrübt, dass das Ganze erst jetzt passiert, Das hätte von Anfang an so sein sollen. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und hatte in dieser Zeit fast garkeinen Bezug zu dir, Vater. Du hättest mich ausbilden sollen, du hättest mich zu dem machen sollen was ich bin. Und nicht Shredder! Splinter: Mhm, ich glaub ich verstehe dein Problem. Ich habe meinen Söhnen alles fürs Leben beigebracht, aber hatte nicht die Chance dir irgendetwas beizubringen. Ich glaube ich wüsste da etwas.dass dich aufmuntern könnte. Karai: Was denn? Splinter: Das ist eine spezielle Mandra, die ich selbst erfunden habe. Ich habe es noch nie jemandem beigebracht, nichtmal meinen Söhnen. Karai: Eine Mandra wofür? Splinter: Eine Mandra, die dir die vollständige Kontrolle über deinen Körper, Geist und mentale Freiheit erlaubt Karai: Sowas hätte mir bei dem Gedanken-Kontrollwurm sicher gut geholfen. Splinter: Wahrscheinlich, aber man weiß nie, ob man nochmal in so eine Situation kommen könnte. Möchtest du es lernen? Karai: Ja, auf jeden Fall! Splinter: Gut, setz dich hin. Wir fangen an. Währendessen bereitet der Weihnachtsmann am Nordpol das diesjährige Weihnachten vor. (Stand: 23. Dezember) Weihnachtsmann: Sehr schön. So wie es aussieht steht alles bereit für die Tour morgen. Und bis dahin ist sogar noch ein ganzer Tag Zeit. Ohne Snow Kill der mich dieses Jahr stört ist Weihnachten einfach um einiges angenehmer. Aufeinmal fliegen dem Weihnachtsmann einige seiner Wichtel ohnmächtig vor die Füße. Plötzlich tritt Snow Kill mit einigen Schneemännern in den Raum. Snow Kill: Sei gegrüßt, Alter Freund. Weihnachtsmann: Snow Kill! Wie ist das möglich? Du bist doch tot? Snow Kill: Ja, das dachtest du so leicht. Mich wirst du so schnell nicht los. Und jetzt mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst, Dickerchen! Weihnachtsmann: Das werden wir ja sehen. Ich hab dich bisher immer besiegt. Und jetzt wie alle Jahre wieder, jetzt das selbe Spiel. Snow Kill: Das glaub ich weniger. Weihnachtsmann: Was sollte denn dieses Mal anders sein? Snow Kill: Das hier: FEUER! Einer der Schneemänner holt eine Mutagen-Kanone und schießt das ganze Mutagen auf den Weihnachtsmann. Weihnachtsmann: Was zum? Hast du mich mit Mutagen beschossen??? Snow Kill: Oh nein, das wäre zu einfach. Ich habe das Mutagen etwas optimiert. Es verändert nicht deine Gene, sondern deinen Verstand. Es macht dich völlig untergeben, gegenüber deinem neuen Boss: MIR! Währendessen bei den Turtles: Karai kommt aus dem Dojo um weiter mit den Jungs fernzusehen. Casey: Habt ihr eigentlich schon alle eure Wunschzettel fertig? Leo: Hab ihn gestern abgeschickt. Mikey: Ich muss noch den Empfängerort draufschreiben. Weihnachtsbäckerei-Straße Nr. 84 Raph: *facepalm* Karai: Warte, was? Ihr schreibt ernsthaft noch Briefe an den Weihnachtsmann?? Hahaha! Seid ihr Babys oder was? Mikey: Nein, sind wir nicht. Und den Weihnachtsmann gibt es! Wir haben ihm letztes Jahr geholfen diesen bösen Schneemutanten zu besiegen und Weihnachten zu retten. Raph: Wenn ich nicht dabei gewesen wär, würde ich es für eine von Mikeys Fantasiegeschichten halten. Aber es ist wahr. Karai: (sarkastisch) Mit Sicherheit! Haha. Ihr wollt mich echt verarschen oder? Leo: Es stimmt aber. Du kannst fragen wen du willst. Donnie, April, Casey Mikey: Ice Cream Kitty, die Wingnut-Actionfigur. Die war zwar nicht dabei, aber den Weihnachts-Comics nach, kennt er ihn auch. Karai: Wenn das so ist, könnt ihr es mir irgendwie beweisen? Und damit mein ich nicht Leute finden die es bestätigen. Selbst wenn 1000 Leute die gleiche Lüge erzählen, wird sie dadurch trotzdem nicht wahrer. Casey: Warum nehmen wir sie nicht einfach mit zum Nordpol? Wir könnten dem dicken Alten mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Leo: Und wie sollen wir so schnell dahin kommen? Donnie: (kommt rein) Leute, wollt ihr meine neue Erfindung sehen? In Windeseile kommt man zu jedem Ort der Welt. Casey: Touchee Sie gehen alle in Donnies Labor, um sich seine Erfindung anzusehen. Donnie: TADAA! (zeigt auf eine große Scheibe, die auf dem Boden liegt) Mikey: Uh, cool. Du hast einen XXL-Pizzateller gebaut! Jetzt können wir uns endlich diese Famillien-Salamipizza bei Antonio's bestellen. Donnie: Das ist doch kein Pizzateller, Mikey! Das ist eine Teleporter-Scheibe. An jeden Ort der Welt, in Windeseile, für bis zu 8 Personen gleichzeitig. Leo: Dann können wir das Ding ja gleich zum Einsatz bringen. Karai will uns nicht glauben, dass es den Weihnachtsmann gibt. Aber hiermit können wir ihr das Gegenteil beweisen. Donnie: Na wenn das so ist, auf zum Nordpol. Alle stellen sich auf die Scheibe April: Ist das Ding auch ungefährlich, Donnie? Donnie: Oh, bestimmt. Es könnte zwar theoretisch passieren das wir am Nordpol in Einzelteilen ankommen, aber das Risiko ist bedenklich klein. Raph: Warte was??? Also, ich will nicht in Einzelteilen am Nordpol ankommen. Mikey: Hey, mir ist gerade ein guter Name für den Teleporter eingefallen. Der T-Leporter. Versteht ihr? T wie Turtle und weil Teleporter auch mit T anfängt. Soll ich euch noch weitere gute Namen nennen? Raph: Da lass ich mich lieber in Einzelteile sippen. Leg los, Donnie. Donnie drückt den Knopf und teleportiert sich, seine Brüder, April, Casey und Karai zum Nordpol. Einen kurzen Moment später sind alle am Nordpol angekommen. April: Puh, wir sind am Nordpol und wir leben noch. Karai: Nicht übel. Aber von einem Weihnachtsmann seh ich hier weit und breit nichts. Leo: Vielleicht ist er ja.. (Handyklingeln) Oh, wartet mal. Ich bekomm gerade einen Anruf von oh Bishop. Hey, Bishop. Was ist los? Bishop: Hallo, Leonardo und ihr anderen. Bei uns ist heute Morgen ein gigantischer Schneemutant mit einer Schneemann-Armee eingebrochen und hat uns einige Mutagen-Behälter gestohlen. Raph: Ein Schneemutant? Bishop: Ja, ich hab mit ihm gekämpft, aber er ist entwischt. Ihr habt ja Erfahrung mit einigen Mutanten. Wisst ihr worum es sich da handeln könnte? Leo: Also einen Schneemutant haben wir hier noch nicht gesehen. Aber wir werden die Augen mal offen halten. Falls wir was sehen melden wir uns bei dir. Bishop: Gut. Schönes Weihnachtsfest (legt auf) Auf einmal bemerkt Mikey den Weihnachtsmann der auf sie zuläuft Mikey: Hey, seht mal. Da ist der Weihnachtsmann. Hey, Weihnachtsmann! Erinnerst du dich, ich bins Mikey Der Weihnachtsmann rennt ohne ein Wort zu sagen weiter auf sie zu. Mikey: Ok, der vollständige Name ist Michelangelo, falls dir das hilft. Der Weihnachtsmann rennt weiter und ist fast angekommen. Mikey: Ähm, Weihnachtsmann? Der Weihnachtsmann verpasst Mikey einen heftigen Schlag und lässt ihn nach hinten fliegen. Die anderen holen ihre Waffen raus. Karai: Der Weihnachtsmann scheint ja nicht gerade euer bester Freund zu sein. Leo: Weihnachtsmann, was soll das? Erinnerst du dich nicht an uns? Snow Kill taucht plötzlich hinter ihnen auf. Snow Kill: Bedauerlicherweise scheint er sich nicht an euch zu erinnern. Woran das wohl liegt? Raph: Snow Kill! Du lebst? Wie ist das möglich? Karai: Ihr kennt diesen Freak? April: Er war der gegen den wir letztes Jahr mit dem Weihnachtsmann gekämpft haben. Casey: Hey, hatte der Weihnachtsmann auch damals schon so glühend rote Augen? Als wäre.. Donnie: Als wäre er gedankenkontrolliert. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Snow Kill?? Snow Kill: Das zeig ich euch sehr gerne. Snow Kill nimmt eine Fernbedienung raus, drückt einen Knopf und plötzlich fällt ein Käfig runter, der die Turtles, April, Casey und Karai einsperrt. Snow Kill: Mit euch hab ich eigentlich garnicht gerechnet. Aber ist ja nicht schlimm. Das macht den Sieg nur noch süßer. Haha. Nachdem Snow Kill alle in sein Iglu verschleppt hat, fesselt er sie an die Wand und den Weihnachtsmann gleich mit. Casey: Warum fesselst du den Weihnachtsmann? Ich dachte du hast ihn mit deiner Gedankenkontrolle auf deine Seite gebracht. Snow Kill: Hab ich auch. Aber was bringt es die Welt zu zerstören, wenn dein Erzfeind es nicht miterlebt? Haha. Snow Kill: (schnipst) Schneemann Nr. 43. Bring mir das optimierte Retro-Mutagen. Der Schneemann bringt Snow Kill eine Dosis optimiertes Retro-Mutagen. Raph: Seit wann hast du Schneemänner als Gehilfen? Snow Kill: Meine Wichtelfreunde haben nicht wirklich was getaugt. Also hab ich mir ne bessere Armee geschaffen. Snow Kill schießt das Retro-Mutagen jetzt auf den Weihnachtsmann, der sein Gedächnis wiederbekommt. Weihnachtsmann: Was zum? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Snow Kill: Wurde auch Zeit dass du aufwachst, Schlafmütze. Was hier passiert kann ich dir erklären: Du bist besiegt! Weihnachtsmann: Was hast du mit mir gemacht? (Sieht die Turtles und ihre Freunde) Ihr seid auch wieder hier? Mikey: Ja, lange Geschichte. Weihnachtsmann: (sieht Karai) Hey, Moment Mal. Du warst letztes Mal nicht dabei. Du bist doch.. warte Karai? Karai: Ähm ja. Leo: Karai? Woher kennt er dich? Weihnachtsmann: Ich kenne sie von meiner Unartig-Liste! Karai: Was unartig? Was hab ich denn gemacht? Weihnachtsmann: Oh, mal sehen. Shredder und den Kraang geholfen, mehrere Male versucht deine Turtle-Brüder und deinen Vater zu töten. Soll ich weiter aufzählen? Karai: Das war Anfang des Jahres! Jetzt bin ich auf der guten Seite. Weihnachtsmann: Das stimmt. Aber noch nicht lange. Wenn man alles zusammenrechnet, bist du immernoch auf der Unartig-Liste. Snow Kill: RUHE! Es ist sowieso egal, wer auf deiner Artig und Unartig-Liste steht, weil dieses Jahr alle das gleiche Geschenk bekommen. Weihnachtsmann: Was soll das denn heißen? Snow Kill: Oh, mein Plan war es dich gefangen zu nehmen, damit du Weihnachten keine Geschenke ausliefern kannst. Stattdessen werde ich morgen deinen Platz einnehmen. Aber ich werd den Kindern nicht die Geschenke liefern, die sie sich gewünscht haben. Ich werde in jedes Geschenk eine Bombe platzieren, die beim aufmachen des Geschenks explodiert. Jedes Kind wird am Morgen des 1. Weihnachts-Tages von einer Bombe in die Luft geschleudert werden. HAHAHAHAHA! April: Was? Du bist ja komplett irre! Weihnachtsmann: Ach, keine Sorge. Der blöfft doch nur. Wie willst du denn bitte alle Kinder der Welt an einem Abend beliefern? Niemals kriegst du das so schnell hin wie ich! Snow Kill: Da hast du Recht. Alleine schaff ich das wohl wirklich nicht. Da kommen mir die gefesselten Turtles und ihre Menschenfreunde ja gerade Recht. Mikey: Ähm, wie war das gerade? Snow Kill: Ich werde euch mit meinem optimierten Mutagen beschießen und dann tut ihr alles was ich euch sage. Genauso wie es der Weihnachtsmann vorhin getan hat. Mikey: Dann hast du ihm also befohlen mich zu schlagen? Warum ausgerechnet mich? Warum nicht Donnie? Donnie: Genau. Warte was??? Snow Kill: Genug gererdet. Schneemänner, das Mutagen. Die Schneemänner geben Snow Kill die Mutagen-Kanone und Snow Kill beschießt einen nach dem anderen. Sie alle verlieren sofort ihren Verstand, bis nur noch Karai übrig ist. Karai überlegt sich, was sie tun könnte und erinnert sich dann an die Mandra die Splinter ihr beigebracht hat. Er sagte sie verleiht dem Besitzer vollständige Kontrolle über Körper, Geist und mentale Freiheit. Karai fängt an die Mandra auszuführen. Snow Kill: Was machst du da Mädchen? Denkst du das wird dich noch retten? Dann pass mal auf. (Beschießt Karai) Karai: Wie kann ich euch dienen, Meister Snow Kill? Snow Kill: Haha. Ich sagte doch es funktioniert. Na schön. Snow Kill lässt die Turtles, April, Casey und Karai frei. Snow Kill: Karai, du bewachst den Weihnachtsmann. Ihr anderen, helft mir schonmal mit den Bomben. Kommt mit! Wir haben Arbeit. Die Turtles, April und Casey folgen Snow Kill, der nun die vollständige Kontrolle über sie hat. Als sie außer Sichtweite sind holt Karai ihr Messer raus und befreit den Weihnachtsmann von seinen Fesseln. Karai: Komm mit. Wir müssen diesen Snow Kill aufhalten. Weihnachtsmann: Was, aber wie bist du noch bei eigenem Verstand. Er hat dich wie die anderen, doch auch mit Mutagen beschossen? Karai: Mein Vater hat mir etwas beigebracht, damit kann man seinen Körper vor solchen Sachen beschützen und seinen Verstand behalten. Weihnachtsmann: Wow, dein Vater scheint dir einiges beigebracht zu haben. Karai: Ja, das hat er wohl. Aber jetzt komm mit, wir müssen Weihnachten retten. Karai und der Weihnachtsmann gehen den anderen hinterher. Karai und der Weihnachtsmann gehen heimlich in eine Werkstatt wo gerade einige von Snow Kills Schneemännern arbeiten. Weihnachtsmann: Wir müssen uns einen Behälter Retro-Mutagen schnappen. Damit können wir die anderen wieder zurück verwandeln. Karai: Kein Problem. Karai schleicht sich im Ninja-Stil mit einer Flugrolle an einen Schneemann ran und schlägt ihn ohnmächtig. Dann schnappt sie sich das Retro-Mutagen, das dieser in der Hand hielt. Karai: Ich habs. Weihnachtsmann: Gut, ich glaub ich weiß wo die anderen sind. Komm mit. Der Weihnachtsmann und Karai gehen nach draußen und treffen dort auf Snow Kill und ihre Freunde, die gerade die Bomben verladen. Snow Kill: Los, macht schon. Weihnachten ist schon morgen. Wir müssen auch mal fertig werden. Karai: Hey, Snow Kill! Snow Kill: Was? Hab ich dir nicht befohlen den Weihnachtsmann zu bewachen? Was tust du da??? Karai: Ich nehme keine Befehle von wahnsinnigen Irren an. Naja, nicht mehr. Snow Kill: Für sowas hab ich keine Zeit. Sklaven! Erledigt die beiden! Die Turtles, April und Casey rennen auf Karai und den Weihnachtsmann zu, welche sie aber vorher mit dem optimierten Retro-Mutagen beschießen. Schnell bekommen alle wieder ihren Verstand zurück. Donnie: Was ist passiert? Mikey: Ich glaub ich hatte gerade nen ganz verrückten Traum. Leo: Ich glaub Karai hat uns gerettet. Snow Kill: Vor einer Sache wird sie euch aber sicher nicht retten. Snow Kill schnipst mit dem Finger und um die 100 Schneemänner stellen sich hinter ihm auf. Snow Kill: Schneemänner! Vernichtet sie alle! Die Schneemänner greifen die Turtles und co. an und ein großer Kampf beginnt. Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey und der Weihnachtsmann kämpfen gegen die Schneemänner und sind ihnen überlegen. April besiegt sie mir ihrer Telepathie. Casey schlägt die Schneemänner mit seinen Schlägern kaputt, Der Weihnachtsmann verprügelt sie im Faustkampf und Mikey bekämpft sie mit einer Hand mit seinem Nunchaku und mit der anderen Hand bewirft er sie mit Schneebällen. Plötzlich holt einer der Schneemänner einen Besen raus und macht einen Stabkampf gegen Donnie und seinen Stock. Leo, Raph und Karai greifen währendessen Snow Kill höchstpersönlich an. Snow Kill schafft es aber einen nach dem anderen zu Boden zu schlagen. Snow Kill: Mich besiegt ihr nicht! Raph greift Snow Kill jetzt nochmal an, wird aber wieder zu Boden geschlagen. Dabei fällt Chompy aus seinem Panzer, den er dort versteckt hat. Ein paar Schneemänner nähern sich jetzt Chompy. Raph: Chompy! NEIN! Schneemann: Du bist erledigt, Kleiner. Aber Chompy fängt an Feuer zu speihen und so alle Schneemänner zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Einer der Weihnachtsmänner schafft es jetzt Donnie mit seinem Besen zu Boden zu schlagen und fängt schon an zu jubeln. Donnie steht aber wieder auf und fährt jetzt die Klinge aus seinem Bo-Stab aus und schlägt dem Schneemann so den Kopf ab. Währendessen hat Snow Kill weiterhin die Oberhand gegen Leo, Raph und Karai.thumb|260px|Leo, Raph und Karai wollen den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Karai: Hat der denn garkeine Schwachstelle? Wie habt ihr ihn letztes Mal besiegt? Raph: Da hab ich ihn dem Kopf abgeschlagen und er wirkte da zumindest ziemlich tot. Leo: Das ist es. Wir müssen seinen Kopf abtrennen. Aber wie sollen wir an ihn rankommen? Er ist zu stark. Karai: Überlass das mir. Karai wechselt in ihre Schlangenform und umschlängelt Snow Kill und greift sein Gesicht mit ihren Schlangenarmen an. Karai: Ich brauch nur einen sauberen Biss und sein Kopf ist ab. Aber Snow Kill packt sich Karai und wirft sie zu Boden. Snow Kill: Wird Zeit der Schlange die Haut abzuziehen. Leo: Das glaub ich weniger. Snow Kill dreht sich zu Leo und sieht nur noch wie ein Schwert seinen Kopf streift. Leo hat es geschafft. Er hat Snow Kill mit seinem Katana den Kopf abgetrennt. Er fällt sofort zu Boden. Die anderen haben mittlerweile alle Schneemänner besiegt und der Sieg scheint errungen. Weihnachtsmann: Wir haben es mal wieder geschafft. Mein Dank gilt euch allen. Ganz besonders dir, Karai. Ich glaube ich kann dich jetzt von der Unartig-Liste streichen. Karai: Danke, Weihnachtsmann. Und was machen wir jetzt mit Snow Kill? Lassen wir ihn einfach so liegen? Dann könnte der nächstes Jahr wiederkommen. Donnie: Ich glaub ich hab da eine Idee. Ich nehm den mal mit nach Hause. AM MORGEN VOM 25.12: Die Turtles, April, Casey und Karai sind mittlerweile wieder zu Hause und haben sich vor einer Rakete aufgestellt. Donnie: 3, 2, 1. LOS! Donnie drückt einen Knopf und die Rakete mitsamt Snow Kill, der sich in ihr befand fliegt in die Sonne. Donnie: Die Sonne. Der wärmste Ort weit und breit. Null Chance, das ein Schneemann von dort aus wieder zurückkommt. Mikey: Dann ist jetzt wohl Geschenke-Zeit. Sie fangen alle an ihre Geschenke auszupacken. Donnie: Omg. Seht euch das an? Der Weihnachtsmann hat mir die neue 2000er-Zentrifuge aus Japan geschenkt! Mikey: Ich werd nie verstehen, wie man sich so über ne Zentrifuge freuen kann. Das ist doch nur ein altes Stück Metall und OH MEIN GOTT! DER WEIHNACHTSMANN HAT MIR DIE WINGNUT UND SCREWLOOSE-DELUXE COMICS GESCHENKT! Leo: Wie alle wegen ihrer Geschenke so ausrasten. Das ist doch nur materieller austauschbarer OH MANN! DIE LIMITIERTE SPACE HEROES-STAFFEL. Das beste Weihnachten aller Zeiten! Karai: (packt ihr Geschenk aus) WOW! Das Schwert von Miyamoto Musagi. Dem größten Schwertkämpfer der Geschichte Japans. Leo: Das war doch im Museum? Karai: Ja, woher wusste der Weihnachtsmann das? Splinter: Der Weihnachtsmann weiß, wann ein Mädchen artig oder unartig war und was es sich wünscht. Karai: Vater, ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Splinter: Wofür? Karai: Für die Mandra die du mir beigebracht hast. Damit hab ich womöglich Millionen von Kindern das Leben gerettet. Aber noch mehr als das dafür, dass wir Weihnachten zusammen verbringen können. Zum ersten Mal. Splinter: Zum ersten und hoffentlich nicht zum letzten Mal. ENDE Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden